Vehicular conveying apparatuses for moving a vehicle through a washing facility generally comprise a long continuous chain extending the length of the conveyor path. Wheel-engaging elements are fixed to the chain at spaced intervals for engaging the rear of the wheel and moving the wheel with the chain. Such prior art conveyors are particularly deficient in that a majority of the energy required to operate the conveyor is expended in moving the chain alone, i.e., absent a vehicle. Additionally, a moving chain is hazardous to nearby workers in that a foot, hand, or portion of clothing may easily be caught in the moving chain, causing severe injury. Further, such conveyors are known to be very difficult and costly to maintain in proper and safe working order.